phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Teramorph
"You still don't understand what you're dealing with, do you? The perfect organism. Sure it has some flaws but Its structural perfection is matched only by its hostility." : ―Harrison : The Teramorph X13X, better known just as Teramorph '''(which literally translates to "monstrous form") or the '''Beast, is an extraterrestrial, endoparasitoid species with multiple life cycles, possibly originating from the planet Zaxus (also known as Teramorph Prime). One of the most deadly of all known alien species, these creatures need a host organism in order to reproduce. The appearance of the Teramorph varies depending on its host. The pupae will usually take the perfect attributes of the host and integrate that into their own genetic phenotype code. This parasitic lifestyle is due to a genetic failure during evolution that causes their reproduced offspring to die. Thus, they evolved into a parasitic lifeform. : The final form of this species is generally 500ft large (they can grow even larger, some even up to 700 meters tall, and stronger if given time) and possesses superior strength and intelligence. The term Teramorph is derived from the Greek words Terais ("beast", "monster", and "terror") and morphe ("form", "shape"). History There are no solid facts as to the origins of the Teramorph species; instead, there are many assumptions which cannot be confirmed. Based on the limited information we have, the most commonly accepted hypothesis is that they evolved naturally on a planet much different than our own. Another Theory is the Horacuse from Dorin Prime evolved into the first primitive Teramorph though there is evidence stating that this is false. The Teramorph could be the result of genetic manipulation by Mala'kak (also known as the "Wingmen" or "Space Jockeys") as a terraforming mechanism about ten million years ago, but apparently it went horribly wrong. As a result, over the years the Teramorph has become an entirely new species in the galaxy. However this to is only a theory. Biology The Teramorph's physical form varies wildly depending on its life stage, hive caste, age and host, with numerous genetic varieties existing whose origins are completely unknown (but may be discovered, should we release another movie), as well as varieties which have been genetically engineered by host species or genetically grown. The typical Teramorph starts life as an egg. When mature enough, the egg opens up to release the second stage: an endoparasitoid larva, a vaguely worm-like organism. Once detecting a host, the larva attacks the victim and crawls into the nose. The larva then wraps around the brain stem and inserts a proboscis like appendage into the cerebellum of the brain, gaining complete control of the victim. Usually, the larva forces the victim to go into a deep sleep in order to complete it's transformation safely. However the larva will force the victim to attack any threat it detects nearby, to protect itself. After a while, the larva severs the brain stem (killing the victim), crawls out of the nose, finds a secluded spot and forms a cocoon. It grows quickly, and once hatching it is now a pupa. eventually this pupa turns into the final adult Teramorph. Pupa Teramorphs are the caste that is mostly thought of when the subject is brought up, since the final form or adult is so rare (and since those who see the adult usually do not live to tell the tale.) The fact that the Teramorph not only feeds on Humanoid creatures and other large animals, but actually develops inside them strongly suggests that its biology is carbon-based. The ability to inherit traits from its hosts also suggests that it incorporates genetic material from them, implying that the Teramorph either has DNA, or is able to read and convert DNA into whatever means it uses to store genetic information. Although numerous varieties exist, the Teramorphs all tend to share some common traits: a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail (in pupa/larva caste), a carnivorous appetite, And a large resistance to conventional weapons (such as guns.) Little is known about their feeding and diet, except that they consume large animals and sometimes humanoid beings. Intelligence Teramorph pupa appear to possess a roughly similar intelligence to that of a typical primate, but have shown to learn relatively fast and utilize the situation around their environment. Although they do not demonstrate human-level intelligence as a species (such as abstract reasoning, introspection, and technological advancement), the pupa appears to possess considerable acumen in its social behavior and manipulation of human technology, such as cutting the power of the LV-426 colony and operating an elevator. The adult castes appear to posses such traits such as abstract reasoning, introspection, and rarely technological advancement in the form of operation. This has sparked a debate between many scientists in the belief that Teramorphs gain sentience or semi-sentience in adulthood. This has caused much controversy after the vicious attack on Earth could mean the beast was sentient. Teramorphs have demonstrated emotion, though they are not completely devoid of fear as'' ''when they are in the presence of fire. They have also been shown to exhibit pain through shrieks or bellows when attacked. Also mother Teramorphs show sadness and distraught when it's young die. And sometimes going into a rage (Like most angry mother animals do.) Senses Studies by Gasan Bionational have shown that Teramorphs possess sensory structures along the sides of their skulls that are capable of perceiving atmospheric vibrations (sound). Given the lengthy structure of the head, which gives the creature a wide field of "hearing", this is thought to be the Teramorphs primary means of rationalizing its environment besides sight. The creatures are also capable of detecting heat via highly sensitive thermoreactive organs located behind the skull's frontal plate. This is belived to come into use when finding a mate, or finding its way through a dark place. Recent studies show that Teramorphs have amazing sight. While in egg stage, They notably posses the ability to "sense" or otherwise detect when a potential host creature approaches. The egg then ruptures and the larva emerges. The pupa caste has incredible sight, also night vison. This is belived to help the pupa find prey (as the pupa hunts for food) and to help traverse possibly dark planets it is "born" on. The pupa also has amazing depth perception. The final caste has good eyesight too. Large, glowing eyes are crowned atop their heads, giving them binocular vision like a hawk. But due to their large size they might not see small things close by or nearly under it, thus the heat detecting comes into play here.